


Stepping on Cigarettes

by BarbieCherries



Series: Living With Demons [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Animal Death, Burning, Crying, Cutting, Self-Hatred, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieCherries/pseuds/BarbieCherries
Summary: Josh's friends are fucked up.Oliver learns the hard way.





	Stepping on Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't going to be like any of my normal stories. I just hope you enjoy it!

There was blood gushing onto the sidewalk in front of my house. A pink haired girl, Hannah I think her name was, held a cat in her left arm and was slowly slitting its throat with the other. The sight was so disgusting, I wanted to throw up. They didn't care for the cat at all. They were laughing.

I was shaking. Hannah dropped it's dead body to the ground and kicked it across the street, smearing blood over the black asphalt. 

Acid was making it's way into my throat and I panicked. I couldn't. Not here in front of my step brother, Josh, and his best friends.

But I couldn't help it.

I put my hands up to my mouth and threw up. The chunky liquid poured from in between my fingers and down the sleeves of my black sweater. Hannah turned to look at me and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you invite him here, Josh," she asked my step brother. "Yeah," a blue haired boy, Navy said. "He's such a lightweight." Josh shrugged. "I figured we could teach him a thing or two about what we do." Navy and Hannah smirked.

Hannah turned her head in my direction, her green eyes turning dark. She reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a purple lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She reached into the pack and pulled one out, dropping the pack on the bloody sidewalk.

"To make things simple," she said as she lit the cigarette. "We turn little bitches like you into mush." She pulled my arm towards her and twisted her cigarette on the back of my hand. I cried out in pain. All she did was laugh.

"S-stop," I whispered. She pulled it away from my hand and threw it behind her. "You're one of us now, Oliver." I looked into Josh's eyes and he smirked

"Josh, I want to go inside." He raised a pierced eyebrow at me. "So soon? We've only been here for thirty minutes. Are you trying to deny your new friends time with you?" I looked at him with a confused look.

''Listen Oliver," he said. "You didn't have any friends until you met us. Don't be rude. Tell Hannah thank you for burning you." I turned to Hannah and quietly thanked her. She nodded in response.

"This is how friends work," Josh said.

But deep down, I knew it wasn't. This wasn't the kind of friends I saw on TV and in movies, it was disgusting and fucked up and I didn't want any part of it. But I felt like I had no choice.

From then on, everything was different. I wanted nothing to do with them but they wouldn't leave me alone. 

They constantly burned and cut my arms for their own sick pleasure. They always laughed whenever I cried at the intense pain.

I knew what cigarette burns felt like.

 

The path I used walk on was clean.

 

But now it's. being littered.

 

Every step forward felt like I was walking on cigarettes.


End file.
